The Other Side, Italian Translation
by Iva1201
Summary: Sommario: la fine di DH dalla prospettiva dell' "altra fazione" - predominanza di personaggi Serpeverde. Divertitevi! Traslated by Fede88. Thank you!


**THE OTHER SIDE**

_A/N: Traslated to Italian by Fede88 - __thank you!__ (-:_

***

**I. Severus**

Quando Potter per una volta obbedì senza proferir parola e si chinò sul suo corpo indebolito, Snape guardò nelle profondità di quegli occhi verdi, dolorosamente familiari e, immensamente sollevato di averne l'opportunità, praticò un _Legilimens_ in silenzio, senza usare la bacchetta. Sapeva che eseguire quell'incantesimo senza l'uso di una bacchetta gli sarebbe costato troppo in quello stato – ma lo stesso, per l'amore che provava per Lily, Severus decise di rischiare la morte. Ora, a meno che non fosse stato terribilmente fortunato, non avrebbe avuto la forza di eseguire un incantesimo di appello come era sua intensione fare prima che arrivasse il ragazzo --- né di recuperare la sua bacchetta, né le fiale di pozioni che aveva nascoste addosso. Ma aveva bisogno di sapere ---doveva sapere, se il ragazzo avrebbe visto i suoi ricordi e se avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza di fare ciò che gli veniva richiesto…

Quando Severus trovò la sperata risoluzione dietro quelle orbite verdi, sospirò internamente di sollievo. Adesso, il suo compito era terminato, poteva andare---non tradendo Lily una seconda volta. Non aveva importanza se non ci sarebbe stato niente oltre la morte o se sarebbe stato condannato a trascorrere la sua intera vita nell'aldilà tra le fiamme dell'inferno per ciò che aveva ---a malincuore ultimamente, ma ugualmente – fatto; Snape sapeva che morendo con questa coscienza avrebbe pagato per tutta quell'infelicità che aveva provocato. Con questo pensiero nella mente, le sue palpebre cominciarono a chiudersi e presto, Severus Snape non si mosse più.

Solo vagamente, Severus realizzò che Potter aveva lasciato la Stamberga.

Dopodiché la casa rimase silente—terribilmente e meravigliosamente allo stesso tempo. Nella sua solitudine ultima, Snape sentiva come il sangue scivolasse via dal suo collo ferito. Vagamente, sapeva che stava—con ogni goccia di quel prezioso liquido caldo—perdendo le ultime reminiscenze della sua forza vitale. Ma in qualche modo, non aveva più importanza –o almeno non tanto quanto aveva pensato che ne avrebbe avuto durante tutte quelle notti insonni nei vecchi alloggi di Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore…_con un ultimo, debole sorrisetto Snape richiamò alla mente la dichiarazione del suo anziano predecessore secondo cui ad Hogwarts sarebbe stato dato aiuto a tutti coloro che lo avessero richiesto. Ed eccolo lì, disteso in una pozza del suo stesso sangue che si andava sempre più espandendo, in un luogo dove sarebbe potuto morire già almeno due volte prima per gli stessi occhi di quell'uomo che erano sempre rivolti da un'altra parte. _Ancora qualcosa che è concessa solo ai Griffindor_, pensò Snape amaramente, dopodiché il professore non seppe nient'altro.

***

Quando i suoi occhi si aprirono di nuovo, era buio e non poteva dire dove si trovasse. L'unica cosa di cui Snape fosse consapevole era che giaceva ancora sulla schiena e si sentiva stranamente confuso. Non riusciva a muoversi, né tanto meno inghiottire o parlare – ma l'emorragia si era fermata. Severus si chiese brevemente se quella potesse essere la vita ultraterrena--- per la sua idea di purgatorio e persino dell'inferno era decisamente diversa—ma il pensiero venne soppiantato piuttosto velocemente dalla preoccupazione di ciò che fosse accaduto sulla terra nel mentre. _Harry Potter era realmente morto_? Per Lily sperò di no e con uguale intensità, pregò che i suoi Slytherin facessero una buona fine, erano già condannati da cosi tanti…e pregò per Hogwarts nella sua totalità.

_Strano come qualcuno possa affezionarsi ad un luogo in cui ha sofferto così tanto! Ma la scuola era stata la sua casa e gli Slytherin una sua responsabilità per così tanto tempo che era impossibile non preoccuparsi per loro adesso_, ponderò Snape.

Riflettendo sulle possibilità di sopravvivenza di Potter e Hogwarts, l'uomo ancora una volta perse i sensi.

***

**II. Narcissa**

Mortalmente esausta ma infinitamente sollevata, Narcissa Malfoy era poggiata sulla spalla del marito mentre la sua mano giaceva sul ginocchio di Draco. I tre non sapevano ancora bene che cosa ci facessero tra tutti i celebranti e perché gli fosse stato concesso di rimanere—considerando che non fossero partecipi di quella felicità né tanto meno appartenessero realmente a quel luogo, la Sala Grande del Castello di Hogwarts.

I Malfoy ricordavano la Sala Grande come il posto in cui il Capello Parlante aveva sempre richiesto l'unità delle Case da che si potesse ricordare –e loro erano fin troppo consapevoli che la Sala era diventata un posto dal quale la loro casa era di gran lunga esclusa quella notte.

Davvero legittimamente? Se quello che Potter aveva gridato al Signore Oscuro sulla lealtà di Severus era almeno parzialmente vero, allora certamente no. Ma Severus era morto ormai –e Narcissa sapeva che gli sarebbe mancato, per qualunque fazione avesse realmente combattuto. Non era così sicura che per Lucius fosse lo stesso—ma anche in quel caso, la visione del mondo di suo marito era cambiata radicalmente in quegli ultimi due anni e l'amicizia di Severus era rimasta una delle poche costanti, in qualunque caso…

Ad esclusione di Severus comunque, gli Slytherin più in vista di quei tempi erano il Signore Oscuro e i Death Eaters che gli erano rimasti fedeli fino alla fine –al contrario di loro. Narcissa era dolorosamente consapevole che nell'adiacente stanza giaceva il corpo di sua sorella e anche se lei e Bellatrix non erano state insieme se non negli ultimi tempi, Bellatrix le era sempre stata vicina, come ultimo membro rimanente della sua famiglia da nubile – se non si contava Andromeda ovviamente.

_Andromeda!_ Solo adesso le venne in mente di chi fossero i corpi che giacevano sdraiati accanto quello di Bellatrix. Era Nymphadora, quella stupida ragazzina di Adromeda che era diventata un Auror e che recentemente aveva avuto un figlio con quel Mannaro Lupin—morto anche lui.

Narcissa tremò, pensando a tutti coloro che erano stati uccisi, ancora non riuscendo a credere alla loro fortuna--tutti e tre sopravvissuti e incolumi! Sentì i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime di sollievo e come quelle cominciarono a scorrere lungo le sue guance…

***

Era molto tardi, più vicino al mattino che alla notte, quando la Sala Grande infine cominciò a svuotarsi. Narcissa stava sonnecchiando sulla spalla di Lucius allora e quando Minerva McGonagall annunciò che Hogwarts avrebbe provveduto a fornire dei letti per tutti i rimasti, spalancò gli occhi, genuinamente sorpresa. La preside- almeno, Narcissa supponeva che il titolo sarebbe passato a lei adesso- augurò a tutti la buona notte e quando uscì dalla Sala, ignorò loro tre così palesemente che Narcissa osò sperare che gli fosse stato concesso di andare via.

"_Lucius?_" chiese in maniera evidente dopo un po' di tempo e sentì l'uomo annuire.

"Sapranno dove trovarci, comunque. Non ho intenzione di scappare via," le rispose con calma e la baciò gentilmente sulla fronte delicata prima di mettersi in piedi e di aiutarla ad alzarsi. Una volta in piedi, Narcissa stese la sua mano a Draco e la piccola famiglia lasciò in silenzio la Sala Grande, senza essere notati da nessuno…

***

**III. Draco**

Sostenendosi a vicenda, i Malfoy lentamente si diressero verso il cancello del castello mentre il cielo verso est si rischiariva e i primi raggi solari illuminavano il campo di battaglia del giorno precedente. I corpi erano stati portati via ma i detriti erano ancora lì e il luogo odorava ancora di sangue e Magia Nera, che contaminava l'erba ovunque. Draco sondò il danno con occhi sbarrati, tremando per gli effetti che aveva causato. Era estremamente fortunato ad andarsene da lì sulle sue gambe, estremamente fortunato di avere accanto chi realmente contava, sopravvissuto.

Il ragazzo camminava vicino ad i suoi genitori e per la prima volta nella sua vita, si ritrovò a pregare, esprimendo tutta la sua gratitudine. Aveva pregato Dio l'ultimo anno quando era disperato, sì- ma quello era il ragazzo immaturo che si portava dentro, che ancora aveva voluto segretamente soddisfare il Signore Oscuro e provare a se stesso di valere la sua fiducia e l'onore che gli era stato conferito. Il Draco di oggi non aveva più 17 anni; no, la sua mente era molto più adulta---e i suoi occhi erano stati testimoni di troppe cose. Ma era sopravvissuto e così anche le persone a lui più care e per questo adesso ringraziava chi lo stava vegliando dal cielo.

Ancora nel mezzo della sua preghiera, gli occhi di Draco ricaddero sui resti della casa che si ergeva sui confini dei campi di Hogwarts—la _Stamberga Strillante_. Quando era più giovane, aveva creduto che la casa fosse infestata e una volta era persino scappato via terrorizzato—ma adesso, adesso la guardò e sentì una fitta di dolore nel suo petto. Non potè fare a meno di gridare e, lasciandosi dietro i suoi genitori perplessi, corse verso essa, il suo cuore in frantumi al pensiero dell'uomo che giaceva, senza vita, all'interno della casa.

"Professore!" urlò ancora il ragazzo e spalancò la porta. "Professore," ripeté, la voce rotta, quando vide Snape giacere in una pozza del suo stesso sangue sul pavimento e si inginocchiò, i suoi occhi velati da uno strato di lacrime. "_Professore_," bisbigliò ancora una volta e prese la rigida mano insanguinata nella sua. "_Mi dispiace così tanto._"

***

**IV. Lucius**

Quando Draco gridò improvvisamente, Lucius si voltò rapidamente preoccupato e con la coda dell'occhio vide Narcissa fare lo stesso.

"Draco?" udì chiedere a Narcissa e poi lui stesso gridò "Draco!" quando il ragazzo decise di correre verso la Stamberga Strillante. Lucius non voleva mai più mettere piede in quel posto; ancora una volta, sentì una fitta di colpevolezza per aver mandato Severus lì, alla mercé del Signore Oscuro. _Ma cos'altro avrei dovuto fare? _Lucius sospirò, stringendo dolorosamente la mano di Narcissa nella sua.

"Non la sta prendendo bene," rimarcò con delicatezza Narcissa quando si misero a seguire Draco nella casa, provando con attenzione a capire cosa stesse provando Lucius. Se lei glielo avesse chiesto direttamente, Lucius avrebbe risposto che in realtà non lo sapeva neanche lui. Severus, per lui, era stato un enigma per la maggior parte della loro vita—eppure, aveva sempre pensato a lui come ad un amico intimo ed era quasi sicuro che Severus sentisse lo stesso nei confronti della loro famiglia…e nonostante questo, li aveva traditi. E Lucius l'ammirava e l'odiava allo stesso tempo per questo.

"No, proprio no," disse Lucius ad alta voce, forzando se stesso a continuare a camminare. Era terrorizzato per ciò che avrebbero potuto trovare nella casa—il Signore Oscuro non era mai stato misericordioso con le sue vittime. Per quanto Lucius si fosse macchiato di molte atrocità, non aveva mai veramente goduto alla vista dei resti delle esecuzioni del Signore Oscuro. _Doveva goderne di più adesso che Snape si era rivelato un traditore? O avrebbe dovuto piangere la morte di un amico?_ Lucius era combattuto e avrebbe preferito non dover entrare in quel luogo.

La mano di Narcissa lo stava guidando; vi entrò comunque –per trovare suo figlio che singhiozzava sul corpo di Snape che indossava delle vesti neri intrise di sangue. _Severus, dannato bastardo, _pensò_, tradire noi per quella Sanguesporco—l'hai fatto per lei, vero?...Pensavo che fossimo amici. _Lucius liberò la sua mano dalla stretta di quella di Narcissa e si avvicinò al corpo di Snape con lo smisurato desiderio di prenderlo a calci, colpire quel corpo senza vita---e fargli entrare un po' di buon senso.

"No," la mano di Narcissa toccò il suo avambraccio, sua moglie era chiaramente ben consapevole di ciò che intendeva fare. "Non davanti a Draco," aggiunse silenziosamente, odiandosi per quella bugia—ma quello non era né il luogo né il momento di dibattere delle discusse lealtà di Severus e della sua vicinanza alla loro famiglia.

Lucius annuì e si fermò, fissando il corpo. La pozza di sangue lo faceva star male e sapeva che Narcissa e Draco dovevano sentirsi peggio—_ma Severus se l'è meritato. Se il Signore Oscuro avesse saputo del suo tradimento, lo avrebbe dato in pasto ai suoi Mannari invece di concedergli solo il morso di Nagini…Sì, il bastardo nella morte se l'è cavata decisamente con poco_, ponderò Lucius, voltandosi verso una delle finestre.

Per un po', Malfoy Senior rimase semplicemente a fissare la finestra impolverata-dopo, pensando che avesse avuto abbastanza tempo per accettare la cosa, ordinò duramente: "Recupera il ragazzo, Narcissa. Ce ne andiamo."

Voltandosi verso di loro, Lucius vide come Narcissa gentilmente tentò di far alzare Draco da terra e come lo _stupido_ ragazzino invece abbracciò il corpo di Severus. Narcissa dovette con lentezza rimuovere singolarmente le dita del ragazzo che erano aggrappate alle vesti di Severus, adesso aperte – e facendolo, accidentalmente toccò lei stessa il corpo dell'uomo. La mano che stava forzando Draco a staccarsi dal petto di Severus si fermò allora, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lei, con insicurezza, andò alla ricerca di Lucius.

Con occhi carichi di una paura improvvisa, Narcissa si alzò lentamente, lasciando il figlio fare qualsiasi cosa volesse per il momento. Avvicinandosi lentamente a Lucius, non lasciò i suoi esitare nemmeno per un momento e Lucius sentì come se il suo sguardo lo stesse studiando e lo stesse pregando di fare ciò che lei desiderava. Alla fine, arrivò davanti a lui e prese le sue mani nelle proprie, la bacchetta nella sua tasca facilmente raggiungibile da lui, notò. "E' vivo," sospirò e Lucius provò a sfuggire ai suoi occhi consapevoli. "Non lo ucciderai, vero?" bisbigliò Narcissa, con una voce speranzosa e Lucius prese un profondo sospiro.

Per un momento rimase mortalmente silenzioso; poi, cose se qualcosa nella voce di Narcissa lo avesse alla fine vinto, ricambiò il suo sguardo e molto lentamente scosse la testa. "No, non credo," disse e si avvicinò al corpo sanguinante.

Era una visione pietosa e Lucius si ritrovò molto più dolente che arrabbiato. "Non gli è neanche importato per quale fazione noi combattessimo, no?" rimarcò dolcemente e si inginocchiò al fianco di Snape. Gli occhi di Narcissa si riempirono di pianto mentre si avvicinava a loro e poggiava una mano sula spalla di suo marito. "No, non gli è importato," confermò con calma attraverso il velo di lacrime con risolutezza tirò su Draco. "E' ancora vivo, Draco," gli sorrise. "Lasciaci prendere cura di lui."

***

**V. Draco**

Il ragazzo non le credé all'inizio—sua madre e suo padre gli avevano mentito abbastanza spesso nell'ultimo anno, promettendogli falsamente che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e poi, nell'intimità della loro camera, confidandosi le loro paure. Draco era stato incapace di dormire molte di quelle notti e quando il Signore Oscuro e la zia Bellatrix non erano rimasti a casa, aveva vagato al suo interno, finendo quasi sempre davanti la loro porta. In genere, posava la mano sul pomello, ricordando i tempi sicuri in cui aveva solamente bisogno di entrare nella loro camera da letto per essere confortato da un incubo – e finendo per ascoltare molti discorsi che non erano destinati alle sue orecchie…

"Lo so, Cissy. È un miracolo che sia addirittura vivo," rimarcò la dura voce di suo padre sotto di lui che riportò Draco al presente. Il ragazzo vide che anche sua madre era adesso inginocchiata al fianco di Snape e che stava freneticamente passando la sua bacchetta sul professore –piangendo quando lesse i risultati della sua diagnosi. "Non penso di essere in grado di aiutarlo, Lucius-" tremò la sua voce "--Ha perso così tanto sangue—e …ed è proprio strano. Dovrebbe ancora sanguinare…Nagini—se è stata veramente lei—il suo veleno…rende impossibile che le ferite si richiudano da sole, Lucius."

"Conoscendo Severus, avrà avuto un antidoto con sé e l'avrà preso in tempo," sorrise suo padre.

Sua madre scosse la testa in diniego. "No, non ho trovato tracce di pozioni nel suo corpo…Ma…se le ha prodotte—e portate con sé—potrebbe essere questo che l'ha salvato…" enormemente sollevata, sorrise a suo padre tra le lacrime e stese la sua bacchetta per eseguire un incantesimo di appello. La sua mano tremò di timore, comunque—paura di non trovare ciò che stava cercando.

"Lucius?" chiese delicatamente e gli porse la bacchetta. Draco fissò suo padre mentre prendeva la bacchetta nella sua mano—e notò un improvviso lampo pericoloso nei suoi occhi.

_Mamma_, voleva gridare in allarme, lui stesso congelato sul posto, _lo ucciderà. _Dopodiché, gli occhi di suo padre, comunque ricaddero su corpo esangue del professore e si addolcirono. "Accio pozioni," disse Lucius e sporse la sua mano per afferrare le fiale apparse. Le porse a Narcissa che annuì. "Pozione Rimpolpa-Sangue," disse lei, adesso finalmente calma e la somministrò all'uomo incosciente disteso sul pavimento. Poi, odorò il contenuto di altre tre fiale—tutte dello stesso colore.

"Una è sicuramente una pozione mortale," spiegò esitante e sia Lucius che Draco annuirono, l'uomo adulto ne aveva proprio una simile.

"Questa qui—penso," decise Narcissa alla fine e la versò nella bocca di Severus. Chiuse i suoi occhi allora, ed attesero—e temettero il risultato. Draco notò che persino suo padre si alzò e si voltò per un attimo. Anche il ragazzo brevemente si interrogò di farlo, ma si ritrovò incapace di muoversi. Fu così che fu lui il primo a veder muovere leggermente gli occhi del Professore e disse, sollevato, "Era la pozione giusta, mamma…"

Sua madre riaprì gli occhi e sorrise gentilmente, carezzando delicatamente la guancia mortalmente pallida del Professore. "Bentornato, Severus," bisbigliò. Suo padre rimase silenzioso per un lungo momento e Draco notò che aveva ancora in mano la bacchetta di sua madre. _Padre?_ Sperò di essersi sbagliato. E poi vide qualcosa che non pensava fosse mai possibile—suo padre pianse. L'uomo ricadde sul pavimento e si avvicinò al corpo del suo vecchio amico, sollevandolo ed abbracciandolo. "_Tu, bastardo traditore,_" disse dolcemente e poi, insieme a Narcissa tirarono su l'uomo ferito. "Andiamo a casa."

Draco vide come i suoi genitori barcollarono sotto il peso di Snape ed infine come si raddrizzarono, suo padre che sorreggeva il Professore e sua madre che di nuovo aveva ripreso la bacchetta in mano e faceva svanire una delle finestre polverose rivolte verso Hogsmeade in maniera tale da lasciare le terre della scuola e non dover affrontare tutta la strada fino al cancello. "Vieni, Draco," si voltò verso di lui che annuì, rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo alla stanza con la pozza di sangue.

Dall'angolo della casa un uccello, appena nato, dal piumaggio scarlatto e dorato li fissava intensamente da un cumulo di ceneri, cinguettando piano verso di lui e le schiene dei suoi genitori, rispondendo alla domanda sulla sopravvivenza del Professore e del suo debole stato. _Le fenici nei loro giorni del Falò sono in grado di fare così tanto…_ricordò Draco e sorrise con gratitudine; poi uscì dalla finestra, seguendo i suoi genitori. Diversi metri più avanti, sua madre lo stava aspettando—ed insieme finalmente si materializzarono a casa.

**FINE**


End file.
